Antonius Mede
Anton}} Antonius Attrebus Mede, was also known as the Dead Emperor,Antonius Mede, the Dead Emperor and Butcher of Imperial City,The Mind of Dictator Emperor was Imperial necromancer, who was served as former Emperor, and later the Dictator of Cyrodiil which last only last for six months. He began his magical studies as a student of the Arcane University, and went on to manipulate the political powers. During his rule, it caused the an civil war in Cyrodiil, after the Elder Council recalled the Second Septim Dynasty. After the Battle for Ruby Throne at the hands of newly-crowned Emperor Reman Septim, Antonius presumably vanished without an trace or murdered, which it was never confirmed by the Empire that Antonius was captured or murdered by the Imperials. He went on to becoming Daedra priest under the Prince of the Dead.The Madness of Antonius Mede He is also known as The Monk Priest after this battle and went into hiding, most likely staying at his Hideout Shack, that due to fact that the Empire hunted him down, and made his personal and official operation of his own shack, an large, well-fortified center of operations in southwest of Whiterun, that he can do his necromancy and life throughout the Fourth and Fifth Eras. By game *Antonius Mede (Invasion) Biography Early life It is said that he was born to the Mede Dynasty on the 22nd of Last Seed in 4E 78,The Last Mede which Antonius claims that he have no family and that his "father", Attrebus Mede and unknown mother was actually his adopted parents or uncle and aunt. In his childhood, he had developing insanity, the same of Mad Emperor Pelagius Septim III. During his childhood, Antonius were good and even-like, and loveable and caring child, even learn how to fight with an wooden Sword, archery and learn how to ride an horse. At about 14 or 15 years old, Antonius developed with Brain Fever and upon recovered two years later, which result insanity. Study to necromancy At his young age of possible sixteen years old, Antonius began to make a study of the school of necromancy. Time passed, and he became fascinated by the secrets of necromancers, and was seduced into the practice of entrapping and enslaving souls. He was also admired Mannimarco, the King of Worms. Antonius at the time was at the Arcane University to become one of most powerful mage, and soon when the Council of Mages caught Antonius with necromancy, he was kicked out of the University. His father, angered that Antonius' necromancy method, he was punished and beaten. After the short time, Antonius continued to study in necromancy. With his mage skills while at the University, he become one of the most popular necromancer of all of Cyrodiil. He continued his study when he said that he read an book about Hades, and summoned him.The Rise and Fall of RasmanlHades's Madness He then later created an Daedra cult for Hades, called the Order of the Dead, or "Dead Cult". Other nercomancers in Cyrodiil and Skyrim managed to alliances with Antonius Mede, and join the cult with Hades, the Prince of the UnDead as their savior and god. Rule as Emperor Antonius Mede was crowned as Emperor Attrebus Mede II (which in reality he was number the first) at age of 21 on 4E 99. The amount of losing supported between Medes and people of Cyrodiil in the first weeks of his beginning of his reign. Attrebus Mede was nicknamed Dictator Emperor because of his popularity faded. His rule as Emperor, was unpopular that mobs to opposed Antonius Mede; but many of riots by mobs failed. Attrebus often called Mad Attrebus (similar to Pelagius Septim III's insanity). Antonius managed to lift the ban on nercomancy for his cult, while as the cult spread throughout Cyrodiil without anyone notices it. As Emperor, he formerly known as Emperor Attrebus Mede II from 4E 99 to 4E 119, and remembered as the final Emperor of the Tamrielic Empire. Doctors often attempted to cure the Emperor's madness multiple times, but Attrebus refused. This may cause succession crisis without a bride or issue, he may die childless. Become Cyrodiil's Dictator Sources say that an idea of an republic come an demand that while as Emperor, Antonius thinks that he once visit a book across called the "Republic of Hahd", an underwear country. Not any other Tamriel to established a republic while remaining Emperor. Since his popular that his selfish, evil, and tyrant Emperor of Cyrodiil. While the Elder Council demanding the Emperor not to create a republic, because the Empire is failing. Upon establishing an dictatorship in Tamriel, many of Imperials demanding the Emperor-then now Dictator Antonius Mede to resign, which he refused. Antonius even took steps to transform Cyrodiil into a dictatorship republic, and to link more tightly the other provinces of the empire into a single cohesive unit. Even he will be plans to invade other provinces of Tamriel, that will only stop during civil war in Cyrodiil. Antonius was declared himself, the rank of Dictator, with total power over all of Cyrodiil and even the government. He forced the Elder Council to dismissed, which many of the council went into exile as they planned to rise General Reman Septim that successfully restoring the monarchy. During his reign, Antonius was described as one of the worst and the only dictator who made Cyrodiil into a dictatorship republic. With the Septims are banned, and replaced with Mede, which only to be Septim Coin to be bring back into Cyrodiil. Decline and Independence Nations During the reign of Attrebus Mede II, the people of Cyrodiil during that time often called, "one of the worst Emperors of Cyrodiil." His worse and also the cause of his downfall when he mistook Talos as an Necromancer; which proven false and Attrebus may have been a Daedric worshipper which often summoned Mad-god Sheogorath because of his madness. His empire (Cyrodiil, Skyrim, High Rock and Hammerfell) gaining independent respectfully, which his empire left with Cydrodiil—but Skyrim, Hammerfall and High Rock remaining alliances with each other and the Empire. Cyrodiilic Civil War The Elder Council call the restoration of Septim dynasty, which they reach out General Reman Septim, and Elder Council councilor. Reman raise arms and raise a army, which supported by Empire's own Imperial Legion, Skyrim and Morrowind; up to almost 900,000 troops. Even though that Antonius wasn't present at all battles included Battle of Rivalry, Battle of Silver Road, Raid of the Ages and Battle for Ruby ThroneAlthough he was present at Battle for Ruby Throne, but wasn't partpaliate in battle. (which all battles were win for Cephorus). Faking death and hiding After the Battle for Ruby Throne, Antonius Mede sudden death at aged of 50.Sudden Death of Mad Antonius In the book it explains that Antonius's sudden death have leas to conspiracies; one lead to Attrebus faked his death and vanished without a trace, other one had committed suicide. Possibility may lead that he was vanished and teleport by Sheogorath to the Shivering Isles; which it can be true and was given immortality. But his throne passed to General Reman Cyrodiil, few months later and was crowned as Emperor Reman Septim, which he commonly known as Reman Cyrodiil IV on 4E 129. But his true fate that Antonius faked his death and traveled to Skyrim, where developed his own hideout shack, which he switches personal hideout of operations near Whiterun. Throughout the rest of the Fourth Era and almost the Fifth Era, Antonius made his hidden identify, which known as "The Monk Priest." Resurrection At the beginning of the Fifth Era, 102-years after Antonius's fake death, and with Hades, the Prince of the UnDead start making a comeback for the first time since the pervious eras. Hades' neromancers found the former Emperor's burial at the unknown tomb and he was resurrected, and soon to be Hades' Chief lieutenants, along with Clevianus Cheyagen with his Faustiliana, Mosmen and Kaina Valiele. Upon resurrected, Antonius involved with necromancy. And he was resumed to leadership of the Order of the Dead, an Daedric cult who worship Hades and that the cult was founded by Antonius. He later helped the Prince to launched his invasion of Cyrodiil, which was failed by Marcella and was sent back to Oblivion. Personal life The life of Antonius Mede was remembered as a cruel, rude and disrespect before and during his dictating reign. Attrebus tried many times to have a bride and have son or daughter to succeeded him, but failed which leads to Attrebus Mede II died without issue. Gallery AntoniusMede.png|Antonius during his time as Emperor and later Dictator of Cyrodiil. Notes Trivia *In the book, The Madness of Antonius Mede, affirms Antonius Mede was first youngest monarch of the Mede Dynasty and he actually attends the Arcane University at young age before he becomes Emperor, before he got kicked out due to necromancy and he continues his rule as both Emperor and Dictator. **While his rule, Antonius was popular known as the "Dead Emperor", but it was only given after his sudden and/or both faked his death. **Similar to Potema Septim, Antonius was the second and maybe last monarchs who were born into necromancy, and Antonius himself admires Potema. *Antonius Mede's appearance during the civil war in Cyrodiil at around 50-years old Imperial, but during his resurrection and rebirth, Antonius was brought back and the appearance is a young Imperial during the events of . Appearances * ** * Events of "The Elder Scrolls VI: Invasion" ** Category:Lore: Males Category:Lore: Imperials Category:Lore: Nords Category:Necromancers Category:Lore: Undead Category:Dictator Category:Emperors Category:Royalty Category:Order of the Dead Category:Half-Breeds